


Never Again

by hart051



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire, F/M, Gen, M/M, Spoilers For Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hart051/pseuds/hart051
Summary: Alec's pov of Vampire Simon's bite.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood(mentioned), Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Jace Wayland
Kudos: 43





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Looking through a doc I littered with potential Shadowhunter works, I decided to air one I wrote from Alec's pov about his interaction with Simon. I've typed several on this, but some of them felt like they have been done somehow, but for those raring for some other content here's something to tide over until the next Shadowhunter installment.  
> Same dialogue some of which I summed up to give Simon and Alec more of a spotlight.  
> Other than Clary, Alec has the biggest shift in relationships with Simon being arguably one of his 'first' downworlder friends.

Strange how he and Simon are together yet again. He was staring at the flames gathering his thoughts while Clary and Jace warded the entrance of the cave. He had his sister, Isabelle in his lap, breathing, alive and asleep. Simon was nearby the fire despite not needing the heat. He had lost his brother Max, almost lost Jace several times and now he had almost lost Isabelle. The person he trusted the most, his sister with every secret he had held. His sexuality, his fears. He swore he would protect her and make sure she was happy when he couldn’t be. All his thoughts went to Magnus. _ Is he alive, dead? What’s Sebastian doing to them? _ Yes, they broke up, but that did not change his feelings toward him. It isn’t an excuse for what had happened to his sister. He failed at his life-long job. Izzy almost died from demon poison. Like he had months ago. And now she is breathing asleep in his lap, wrapped in a blanket. And it was thanks to the vampire, Simon.

“Thanks.”

“For what?” Simon asked, surprised.

“For saving my sister.” He clarified and continued. They all knew the dangers and the chances in their mission. He doubted all of them would survive. “But I thought it would be me, not Izzy-”

“Why?”

Alec thought it was obvious. “You have a sister, don’t you?”

They didn’t talk much, but from what he heard from Izzy and the others, Simon still had family. Simon was straight, but his own mother kicked him out because she saw a monster that replaced her son. His sister on the other hand still saw her brother. Something they also had in common. A sister who would love her brother no matter what.

“Rebecca.” Simon said with a tone Alec was all too familiar with. “That’s her name.”

“And what would you do to someone who made her unhappy?” He interposed.

“I would reason with them,” Simon said. “Talk it out. Maybe an understanding hug.”

_ Seriously? _ It was the kind of answer Simon would give. It was probably grounded in mundane logic, but still. Before Alec could snap back a reply Jace and Clary returned.

They updated one another and discussed a possible course of action, when Simon recoiled like _parabatai_ did when the other was in pain. Clary was the first to act like a worried nurse tending to her patient. Jace acted as a doctor analyzing, before coming up with a diagnosis. Apparently, it’s been a while since he fed. Clary had reached for his pack only to be told that the blood is gone. Then there was an argument on feeding on friends. Jace volunteered willingly in his joking manner, but Simon refused because Jace still had heavenly fire in his veins. Clary offered as a true friend baring her throat, but Jace objected immediately. Fed up with the way this conversation was going to go-

“Oh, for God’s sake. I’ll do it.” He volunteered. Alec repositioned Izzy on the floor, then got up.

“You don’t even like me. Now you’re offering me your blood?” Simon remarked as though he thought Alec was insane.

“You saved my sister. I owe you.” 

It was a fact and was fair. Blood for blood. He was bracing himself.

Simon reluctantly agreed. Clary helped Simon. He walked toward Alec. With his reflexes, Alec caught Simon when he stumbled, then steadied the vampire. The best place for a vampire to feed on prey’s blood was their necks. He had never thought another man would be at his throat, let alone a vampire. Not to mention they had an audience. He reasserted his purpose for offering his blood and turned his head to the side to make it easier for Simon.  _ Just do it already. _

And the vampire, Simon had to make it harder.

“I am not doing this in front of everyone.”

_ By the Angel. _

Clary tried to reason it was not a big deal, failing. Alec glared at her.

“Not that you’re food Alec.” Clary said.

“Oh, for the Angel’s-” He grabbed the vampire’s arm and dragged him somewhere private, away from peering eyes. He could hear Clary and Jace’s conversation. Something about needing privacy.

“I think you should just let me die.” Simon shared.

“Shut up,” Alec retorted and shoved the vampire up the cave wall. Alec couldn’t believe this was the guy that Izzy really likes. He had another thought. “Does it have to be my neck?”

“No, wrists are okay too.” Simon replied.

Alec almost breathed a sigh of relief, not that it changed the reality of the situation. He pushed up the sleeve of his sweater up to his elbow and offered his wrist tentatively to Simon. He could see Simon’s feeding instincts kick in. Needle sharp fangs, his tongue gliding over them, arms and hands twitching, gripping in anticipation. He could see why people would think vampires as monsters.

Alec had a memory jolt of Izzy talking about the time she let Simon feed on her blood, willingly. He wished he could forget it.

“Just so you know, I realized that to you vampires this feeding business sometimes equals sexy times.” 

Simon seemed human for a moment, surprised.

Alec explained Izzy told him about their ‘first time’. “Anyway, my point is I am not attracted to you in the _ slightest _ .”

Simon nodded, understanding. Alec could see Simon was trying to make it ‘less sexy’ by readjusting his grip. There was no point. _ Why is he taking so long? You weren’t like this with my sister, were you?  _

“Well you don’t ring my bells either,-” _ Obviously. _ “Although you could have faked it for-”

Alec rolled his eyes.  _ Simon you’re killing me! _ Alec retorted, explaining how it is not that different with for gay guys, like how straight guys are attracted to some girls, but not every girl.

Simon took a deep breath, which he did more often than any other vampire Alec knew.

“Alec,” Simon placated. “Chill, I don’t think you’re in love with me. In fact most of the time I think you hate me.”

It felt like the conversation they had back in Alicante months ago. He knew the way he acted especially toward certain people made it hard to discern.

“I don’t hate you.” Alec responded. “Why would I hate you?”

Simon said the obvious things. Downworlder. He said ‘vampire’ like a curse. Isabelle being too good for him.

Alec agreed to the last part. He felt a smile curve on his face with the thought of Izzy, brave, strong, smart and beautiful. He gave his thoughts on Simon. Feelings he didn’t really want to admit, but knew well enough they needed to be known. He assured him that he had no reason to hate him.

Simon returned the favor by making a jab at what led to his and Magnus’ break up. The possibility of being a vampire to be with Magnus forever.

“No.” Alec then repeated it. “No, I wouldn’t want to be a vampire.” Even if it was for Magnus, he would not risk his life to become a Downworlder. Not if it means to give up being a Shadowhunter.

“So, you do think I’m less than you.”

Alec knew he still had much to learn. He could not dare to comment on the validity of Simon’s statement. 

“I’m trying.” He said as earnestly as he can. 

He remembered the point of their current situation. Fessed up with all this feelings-talk he egged Simon on.

“Go ahead,” Of all the things he had waited on. “Just-do it.”

“Brace yourself,” Simon warned. Alec watched as Simon slowly gave into his feeding instincts. He felt vampiric strength tightening around his wrist. Simon leaning in fangs out sharp and shining like a seraph blade. Before Simon pierced his veins with needle sharp teeth, he took the moment to delay saying something meaningful. 

“I’m sorry about Magnus.” Simon said audibly as he could.

If Jace Herondale didn’t kill him, Simon Lewis is going to be the death of him. 

“Me too, now bite.”

Alec gasped out of instinct when he felt the vampire’s bite and a tighter grip. His heart raced. It was scary, painful and he wanted it to end. He could see how it was like ‘sex’. Although, he is not enjoying this and will never. Just when it felt like it was going to never end.

“Okay,” Simon alerted. “I’m done.”

Alec steadied his breathing then looked. Simon wiped his mouth with his shirtsleeve and fangs retracted. He looked at his wrist. Two puncture marks were there among the dark runes on his stark skin. He pulled out his _stele_ and began drawing runes. He put an _ iratze _ on the back of his wrist and two _ amissos _ , higher up his arm.

“Thanks, by the way.” Simon gave a fanged smile.

Alec nodded.  _ He’s okay.  _

“So… Was it sexy?”

“Let’s get back.”

_ I better not ever do this again! _


End file.
